


Where Do Our Dreams Begin

by chiryouyaku, FruitsPunchu



Series: Oikuro Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, cameos from Iwa-chan and Kenma holla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiryouyaku/pseuds/chiryouyaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitsPunchu/pseuds/FruitsPunchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kuroo and Oikawa have been in love since they were 5. </p><p>Written for Oikuro Week Prompt #1: Fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do Our Dreams Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Sort of idk ask Ryu. Enjoy!

"Iwa-chan!" 

Kuroo's eyes shot up from his feet to watch the prettiest girl he had ever seen running towards a boy who looked the same age as him. He watched as the girl hugged the little boy, only to be hit on the head.

'D-don't do that! And don't call me Iwa-chan!' the little boy spits out, looking flustered and turns on his heel to walk away. The pretty girl rubs the spot on her forehead before giggling and running to catch up with 'Iwa-chan'. 

'A...A love rival!' Kuroo whispers fiercely and watches them until they turn the corner and disappear from his sight. 

You see, Kuroo had the biggest crush a five year old could have that girl who also happens to be from the school across the road from his. He had first noticed her when his grandmother was late to pick him up and he had to wait at the school gates all by himself. As the other children from the school opposite left together with their parents, the pretty girl looked to be in the same state as him. She paced the path outside the school gates for a while and then spent the rest of the time admiring the pretty flowers that had been planted outside the school.  
Similarly, Kuroo spent the entire time admiring her soft brown hair and round pink cheeks.

He had decided to make her a bracelet after he had told his grandmother about her on the way back home one day.

"Is that so Tetsurou? Well I have ever told you about the red string of fate?" 

"Yes! "

" Then you should that it was said that those who were meant to be were connected by a red string of fate. However,did you know there were some who believed that by presenting a...gift to the person whom they loved or wished to marry one day was an alternative to that belief? Some have also believed that the preferred shade for such a gift should be red, similar to the red string that would bind them.” 

He spent the longest time admiring the girl from afar until the fateful day came where both their caretakers were late at picking them up again. It was his chance! Kuroo gingerly took out the bracelet he wanted to give to girl and fiddled with it a little as he tried to pluck up his courage, the bracelet in question was clumsy-looking and threaded together with the red plastic beads is a bright red feather, a cloth rose and a seashell from his first trip to the beach.

Deciding that he had nothing to lose he strode up the that little girl standing outside the school gates opposite but with each step closer the girl seemed to get prettier and prettier and when he was in front of her his face was already a bright tomato red. Unable to handle the embarrassment he forcefully pushed the bracelet into the girl hand with a much louder than intended “I-it’s for you!”. Shy as a kitten with all his previous bravado gone, Kuroo took a small step back to slowly looked up at the girl and oh god he was not prepared for the sight. The little girl was grinning mischievously at him and only her rosier than normal cheeks gave away her mutual embarrassment, the setting sun casting a golden light around her wavy halo of hair. Finally the dumbstruck Kuroo had to be dragged away by his grandmother who was sighing about how they all grow up so fast as the girl giggled and waved goodbye. 

Sadly his love was not meant to be as his parents moved to Saitama the following summer, just in time for Kuroo to attend elementary there and it seems to him that he’s never going to see her ever again.

\----------

Fast forward 12 years, a 17 year old Oikawa Tooru was fiddling with a clunky red bracelet as he watches a tape of his opponent for their nest practice match, assessing their skills and taking note of which players to look out for. Despite having some flashy looking members none of the players seem to stand out individually, instead the whole team was skilled and seemed to move as one with their plays centered around their setter. 

Their setter was skilled, very clever and did not seem like the type who would get provoked easily. Oikawa was focused on the setter, trying to figure out who he tosses to in a jam and what kind of tosses he makes.That was until a very nostalgic bedhead caught his eye. There was no mistaking the feather duster like mess of hair. He tried to remember the name of the other boy, Tetsu was it? He vaguely remember an old lady who was probably the other boy’s grandmother calling him that a long, long time ago. He smirked a little to himself as he brushes a thumb over a seashell on the bracelet and rewind the video, for in his nostalgia he had missed a particularly impressive play by the mohawk spiker. First love or not he’s still gonna crush him in the upcoming practice match with Nekoma, pun intended. 

Of course, there was no way Oikawa was gonna actually wear the bracelet during the game itself, it was heavy and loose and would totally get in the way of his tosses. So before going out to greet to opposing school players, he slid on the clunky bracelet completely nonchalant to Iwaizumi knowing gaze and his other teammates puzzled ones. 

They met at the school gate and for a second Oikawa was a little taken aback. Sure the little boy in his memory had been really cute, but 12 years can really make a person hot. The little rooster- headed kid he remembered had filled out beautifully and his ridiculous bedhead now served to only make him look more wild and attractive. Oikawa extended the hand wearing the bracelet and if asked he would completely deny that his heart took a hammering when the mischievous, flirty smirk of the Nekoma captain grew into a wide, childish grin and his face turned tomato red not unlike their first official meeting.

“Wait...are you...?”

“The kid you were blatantly in love with? Of course!”

“Holy shit? I always thought you were a girl.” 

Oikawa stares at him in disbelief. Sure, people had told him that he was pretty when he was younger (he was prettier now obviously) but to be mistaken for a girl? Wow. He must have been really pretty.

“So you only liked me for my beauty? That’s mean Tetsu-chan. I'm Oikawa Tooru. A male.”

“Whoa you remember my name? Damn were you in love with me or something?” Kuroo teased. 

“Says the one who gave me a bracelet. I remember your words clearly Tetsu-chan, all blushy and stuttering ‘I-it’s for you!’. Your grandmother had to drag you away.” he shot back. 

The two continue to bicker until Oikawa hears Iwaizumi’s sharp “OIKAWA stop flirting we need to warm up!” startling the both of them, realisation dawning on both their faces.

"Geh Iwa-chan....Fine! We'll settle this with the match Tetsu-chan! If I win, which I will, you'll have to...you'll have to take me out on a date!" 

"Oh~? Well fine Oikawa-kun, if I win you have to treat me to dinner." 

"Fine!" 

They glare at each other before Oikawa twirls on his heels and stomps away. He felt so childish but could you blame him? This was not how he expected his reunion with his childhood crush to go. But the thought of beating his opponents in the upcoming match was enough to send shivers down his back and he went back to the locker room with a skip in his step. 

 

\---------  
"Kuroo? Are you alright? Your face is kinda....weird..." Kenma mumbled. 

"What? I'm fine. Listen we have to win today's match." 

"I know that already.." 

"No no we HAVE to win!" 

\--------

(The match ends with a draw.) 

(They end up treating each other to a movie and a dinner.) 

(The captains pretend as though it's not the best day of their lives. 

But it is.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for reading our first fic for Oikuro Week! =w= uploading this via Mobile is so hard alskfjfks 
> 
> Do check out the Oikuro tag on Tumblr and support the other authors/artists!! 
> 
> ((we need more oikuro love pls))


End file.
